oretachinovillainorganisationfandomcom-20200214-history
Nenneko Okorori
|romaji = Okorori Nenneko||birthday = Unknown|age = Unknown, appears to be early 20s|gender = Female|height = 5'11" (180cm)|hair = Pale Blonde|eye = Light Red|bloodtype = Unknown|quirk = Sleepwalk|status = Alive|family = Unknown|occupation = Agent Mercenary|affiliation = The Agency|fightingstyle = Support|image =NennekoProfile.png |epithet = Dream Villain: Pepper (夢のビーレン・ぺッパ Yume no Bīren Peppa)}}Nenneko Okorori ( , Okorori Nenneko), also known as the Dream Villain Pepper, is a known member of the contract group known as the Agency, and a prolific bounty hunter who supports more lethal allies with her far-reaching and incredibly dangerous quirk Sleepwalk. Nenneko works as a mercenary, with her intimidating quirk being the primary reason she is so successful at what she does despite not being much of a physical fighter herself, having to rely on other people for the kill. She is primarily taken on for security jobs, as her quirk makes her perfect for both detecting intruders and dealing with them once they get too close. Appearance Nenneko is a young adult woman, likely somewhere in her early 20s. She stands decently tall at 180cm, and sports a voluptuous bust size further accentuated by her relatively indecent standard of dress. Nenneko’s eyes are a shade of pinkish red, and she has very light, pale blonde hair cut to shoulder length. She neglects wearing protective clothing despite her active work as a mercenary, opting for comfort over utility by wearing a small, black dress covered up by an oversized, long coffee-brown jumper or sweater that reaches halfway down her thighs and a decent distance past her wrists. Nenneko also has a pronounced snaggletooth. While utilising her emitter quirk Sleepwalk, her eyes drastically change appearance. Her sclera turn black, and her irises darken to an almost imperceptibly dark red, giving her the appearance that her eyes have completely blackened. Nenneko’s moth-like physiology has resulted in several differences to the normal human body. The most noticeable addition is the presence of a pair of large, folding moth wings. These wings, when furled, reach down to her ankles and jut outwards 20cm from the sides of her body, making them impossible to conceal. When unfurled, they achieve an impressive wingspan of 2m from the longest point, allowing her almost unbidden and incredibly fast flight at the risk of presenting herself as a larger target due to her wings. While unfurled, a large eye-shaped pattern on the back of her wings are also visible. Additionally, Nenneko also sports four antennae, two of which are feathered. These antennae act as detectors for vibrations, being able to pick up small vibrations and movements at close range, but more impressively act as olfactory sensors; Nenneko can use her antennae to smell up to a 600m away, making her an expert at detecting saboteurs and ambushes. In order to not be overwhelmed by foreign scents, Nenneko cannot use her antennae to smell passively, and must consciously focus on picking up a smell in order to actually smell anything - otherwise, she is restricted to normal human smell. A lining of soft fur also runs down and completely covers her legs, starting above the knees. This fur makes it difficult for Nenneko to wear shoes or footwear, so she opts to travel barefoot, but the fur is insulative and protective enough for this not to be a problem. Fur is also present encircling her collar and down her shoulders, but this is not normally visible. Name Her full name is Nenneko Okorori ( ). The characters for her given name Nenneko (年根子) contain nen (年) meaning a year, ne (根) meaning a root, and ko ''(子), a common suffix for girls' names, meaning a child. Her surname Okorori (御頃理) contains the characters ''o (御) meaning honourable, koro (頃) meaning an approximate, and ri (理) meaning reason. Combined, her given name means something along the lines of "child of the centennial root", while her surname means "a pleasing and approximate logic". Her name is taken from, and references, two different Japanese lullabies: Nenneko is taken from the line “'Nen neko yo'” from the Yurikage no Uta (Cradle Lullaby), whilst Okorori is taken from the line “'Okorori yo'” from the Edo Lullaby, both being lullabies and direct references to her dream-affecting quirk. Personality Nenneko is a cheerful, albeit slightly lazy person who prefers peace and quiet over action. She generally has nothing of value to say towards anyone who isn’t a friend, other than the occasional order to her subordinates or a bark of irritation to intruders over disturbing her routine or the nap she was in the middle of. Nenneko loves to sleep, claiming it to be both her hobby and favourite activity, with the only thing she hates in the world being not being able to sleep. She is cranky and irritable when awoken from sleep, prompting most people to leave her alone. Nenneko gets bored quite easily, and would prefer getting into fights than to simply do nothing, especially while in the Dream Construct. Despite her relatively gritty job, Nenneko has great pride in her honesty, and will honour promises or pacts even at detriment to herself. She will, however, abandon allies if it is advantageous for her. Nenneko has a fascination with bright lights, and will excitedly huddle around bright natural or artificial lighting. The sun, however, apparently does nothing for her. Abilities Quirk Sleepwalk (夢遊病 Muyūbyō, Sleepwalking): Nenneko’s quirk allows her to emit her own brainwaves at a very specific frequency from the surface of her skin. These waves interfere with normal brain activity, and cause all entities with higher brain functions to slowly fall unconscious if they remain under the influence of these waves. This can take anywhere from almost instantly (3-4 seconds) to a decent period of time (2-3 minutes) depending on a variety of factors, the most important being distance and fear - the more psychologically stressed or anxious an affected individual is, the more vulnerable they are to the quirk. Those directly next to her are also far more vulnerable. These waves, much like any other mind-altering affect, can be resisted using Telekill Alloy. The ability to force people to fall unconscious cannot work through walls, but its other effects still do. Those not directly being drawn into unconsciousness by the effects of her emitted brainwaves fall victim to a slow, but exponentially climbing feeling of mortal dread and increasing paranoia. This disorients enemies unaware of her quirk, and also function to make any enemies who are already vulnerable to feelings of anxiety directly open to the sleep-drawing abilities of her quirk. Those who have heightened senses, such as Shino Kitamura's electromagnetic vision or Keiko Ketsueki's echolocation, are much, much more vulnerable to this effect, as their senses inevitably go "haywire" and start to function against them. Dream Construct Those that are unconscious but still under the waves’ effect can have their unconscious minds manipulated by Nenneko while they sleep. Those affected are pulled into the “'Dream Construct'”, a space inside Nenneko’s mind where those affected by Sleepwalk are forcefully dragged into. Here, Nenneko holds absolute unbidden control over the reality of the construct, and it is here where Nenneko is strongest. Despite being more or less omnipotent inside the dream construct, there are three rules of the construct that not even Nenneko can violate: # Your perception of yourself is the form you take as an individual - this form cannot be manipulated by others. # Suffering injury inside the construct has no consequence, as the unconscious mind cannot affect your living body. However, dying inside the construct may cause extreme psychological stress, and may prompt you to have a heart attack. # If the owner of the construct is “killed” or otherwise ejected from the construct, the construct immediately falls apart, and everyone inside of it is woken up. Inside the Dream Construct, Nenneko is able to trap people for a near indefinite amount of time by utilising her knowledge of them, as well as their vulnerable unconscious minds, to form a facsimile of their own personal utopia. Mentally unshielded, damaged, or otherwise gullible minds trapped in the Dream Construct in this way are unlikely to attempt to escape of their own free will, having been tricked by their "good dreams" and becoming unwilling to leave even if allies break into their constructs and attempt to pull them away. Shojirou Atsuki, being totally tricked by his dream facsimile, was willing to go as far as to attack Michiko Yuzuki for attempting to pull him away from his dream. Particularly strong-willed or knowledgeable minds, as well as people partially shielded by telekill alloy while falling unconscious, are far more likely to recognise the Dream Construct as what it is and not to fall for the facsimile. Nocturne in particular was able to totally resist its effects, resulting in no facsimile even forming, while Michiko Yuzuki was able to immediately recognise that her facsimile was a dream. Other Abilities and Skills Attention: Nenneko’s command over her moth-like mutations allows her to immediately detect any foreign individual entering a radius of more than half a kilometre. This makes it almost impossible to ambush or surprise Nenneko, as getting close to her instantly betrays your position. Moth Physiology: Nenneko's moth wings and antennae grant her additional abilities over a normal human. The fur growing along her body and down her legs has also been reported as "exceptionally soft". Speed: As compensation for her relatively weak frame and inability to hold her own in combat, particularly against more agile or powerful enemies, Nenneko is exceptionally fast and is able to totally escape from most enemies that do not have some sort of movement or counter-movement quirk. Stats Equipment * Fuzzy Jumper: This oversized jumper (or sweater) is perfect for taking impromptu naps in almost any environment, but otherwise has no other discernible properties other than being incredibly comfortable. * Monomolecular Plating (Adv.): A non-intrusive protective plating that can be inserted into clothing and armor to provide additional defense against physical attack. Despite being non-rigid and flexible, it is able to withstand extreme pressure and shear forces. Battles and Events Quotes * (ToKeiko KetsuekiThe Organisation) "Goodnight, cuties!~" * "Well, this is kinda awkward." * "Oops! I said too much~" * "I '''guarantee' a fair fight! I keep my promises!"'' * ''"Toodles♡ ''" Trivia * Nenneko is an exaggeration of the "moth girlfriend" meme. Category:The Agency